


Mmm Tasty

by TheHexFiles_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist
Summary: Vampire!Harry just a drawing i did because I read too many vamp Harry fics, and he was stuck in my head.





	Mmm Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist(s): this work was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

This is a piece I did because I read about 3 or 4 vamp Harry fics in a row. It was totally by accident. I like reading Harry Potter fan fics, and a while ago I ended up just randomly picking some to read, and they all featured Harry as a vampire with bat wings. It was kind of odd so i decided to draw a pic. Draco was there in all of them too.

This isn't for any fic in particular; it was just inspired by vamp Harry fics.

In this pic Harry has taken Draco to another dimension. I just wanted to make the sky red so now he has his own world. Heh heh heh. Just a fun pic. 


End file.
